didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherisa
Cherisa Oromalis is Suki's adoptive cousin. She was the heir presumptive to the throne before ultimately becoming queen. Story Cherisa is the daughter of Lady Krystina and niece of the queen consort of the Oromalis royal family. As such she was the heir presumptive to the throne. Before the adoption of noble-blooded orphan Suki the throne did not have an heir apparent. Cherisa and Suki spent their childhood as best friends. Unlike the tomboy Suki, Cherisa detested combat and preferred to engross herself in good books while Suki played make-belief battles in the garden. High Treason Cherisa is first seen in the very first scene of the game, reading a book while half-listening to Suki as the latter worries over her impending coronation and her suitability for being Queen. She reassures Suki before she leaves for the night, telling Suki that "tomorrow, her life changes forever." Cherisa accompanies Suki on her journey to the coronation, using a common carriage on a side road. She tells Suki that because the kingdom has received information on a kidnapping attempt by local criminals, the royal carriage has been sent as a decoy on the main road. However, Suki's carriage is stopped by kidnappers; when Suki exits the carriage and confronts the kidnappers, she realizes that Cherisa has masterminded the event. Apologetically, Cherisa chloroforms Suki and delivers her to the kidnappers, thus committing high treason. Coronation For a major part of the story, Cherisa is an unseen character; her exploits are reported by other characters. Commoners and Captain Marcia speak highly of her, as a person who heralded radical changes and economic improvements. In Velis Manor, the chambermaid Nataleigh reveals that Queen Cherisa had announced Suki dead and the criminals responsible to have been eradicated. In Ghiaccio Village, Lieutenant Rielle lets slip that Cherisa is being kept in the dark about the situation in Ghiaccio and her mother apparently has some significant influence over the affairs of the kingdom, such that she can thwart Cherisa's plans. After Ghiaccio, on several occasions, Suki is informed that Queen Cherisa and her army have been encroaching on a neighboring empire's territory. New taxation laws, prospects of a new mining operation in the Jormunga Jungle which has agitated the locals for producing weapons and the army recruitment program all indicate that the realm is preparing for war. The Truth Arriving in Florian, Suki spots the Royal Guard and realises that Cherisa is present there. Eavesdropping on them, she learns that Cherisa is there on a diplomatic mission to avert a war between the Kingdom and a nearby Empire. She and her group infiltrate the castle and make their way to the royal guest chambers, where Suki confronts Cherisa over her kidnapping. Cherisa, surprised to see Suki, explains the truth; she is a figurehead, as the aristocracy (the highest class of the society who are directly involved in ruling it) did not approve of Cherisa and instead flock to her visionary mother. Cherisa is kept in line through physical punishment meted out by her mother's servant, a malefica called Rolina. Cherisa arranged for Suki's kidnapping to save her from a worse fate, as her mother intended to have Suki killed so that Cherisa would ascend to the throne. The conversation is interrupted, and Suki escapes, leaving Cherisa to deal with the consequences of holding a conversation with Suki out of Rolina's earshot. Cherisa's penultimate appearance comes in the fortress in the Dark Hills, after a second battle with Rolina. Suki enters her chambers to find no one apparently there, but knocking is heard from a dresser, and she opens it to find that Rolina had made good on her promise; Cherisa is locked inside, bound and gagged. Suki swiftly unties her, and she directs them to her mother while imploring Suki not to kill her. Suki agrees. Epilogue With her mother defeated, Cherisa reclaims the throne. She withdraws her army from the Dark Hills and reconciles with the Empire. Suki and Cherisa meet in the epilogue. Suki decides that it is better for her to remain officially dead, realizing that Cherisa is a better fit for the position of Queen, and that her reappearance may cause political problems. She decides to leave the kingdom and begin her journey of atonement, to Cherisa's sadness, though she pledges to return once she is satisfied she has compensated for the misdeeds she perpetrated as a member of the guild. Cherisa accepts this, and the two part ways. Personality Cherisa is one of the straight-laced characters, ranked below Esther, Megume, Ayano, Risette, Alexie, Layla the Thunder Lady, Evelyn, Maka, Cillia, Hyranda, Rynn Dallas, Marcia and perhaps even Nataleigh, none of whom committed high treason. Cherisa's act of high treason is later revealed to have be carried out under duress and in the best interests of Suki, however lacking in wisdom. In that respect she could be ranked along with Evangelynne, who acted under absolute duress enforced by dark magic. She is demonstrated to be studious, educated and refined in manners. Similar to Suki, she is apologetic and guilty over what she is forced to do. In contrast with Suki and with many other major characters, she is in no way a fighter and does not have combat experience. As Queen, she is shown to hold noble and just intentions, aspiring to reform the Kingdom that she knows is corrupt. Her commitment to this is noted by Suki, who often comments that Cherisa is a better candidate for Queen than she would have been. She is shown to become very distressed by being tied up, which is abused along with her fear of the dark by Rolina, as a means of controlling her. Trivia * According to the Asks Me Anything FAQ, she's related to the Queen but it's never stated if it through her (unnamed) father or her mother, Lady Krystina. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Didnapper Characters Category:Oromalis Family